Sexo o amor
by Chia S.R
Summary: Ryoga regresa tras tanto tiempo de estar ausente con Nanako. Su relación está basada en el sexo, pero nanako comienza a sospechar de todo y cree que está mal.


**One-shot del meme**

**Pareja: Ryoga Nanako**

**Avisos: Lemon y ooc.**

**--**

Le abrazó con tanta fuerza que temió que hasta sus delgados brazos pudieran hacerle daño. Pero Ryoga no se quejó. Soportó el abrazo y sonrió contra su mejilla sin detenerse. Se movía frenéticamente contra ella mientras sus manos surcaban deliciosamente sus doloridos y sensibles senos, haciéndola gemir.

No lograba comprender del todo como había comenzado. Solo sabía que su primo había llegado de repente a su casa, regañándola por haberse mudado de casa de sus tíos y de la nada, la besó con tanta urgencia que habían terminado donde estaban.

En la cama, sudados y ansiosos por el placer del sexo.

No era la primera vez que eso sucedía. No. No desde que tenían quince años. Había aferrado a su primo entre sus brazos muchas veces, siempre que se sentía terriblemente herido por algo. Pero nunca le solía contar la razón. Ryoga era un Echizen al fin y al cabo.

Pero de repente, un buen día, fue a verla para decirle que se marchaba de viaje y quería volver a verla otro día. Le había besado con tanta ternura que Nanako se temió lo peor. Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver y ahora, su cuerpo lo recibía con tanto anhelo que parecía imposible. Y es que era imposible excitarse con uno de los besos de tu primo siempre desaparecido, pero a su cuerpo le sucedió.

Ryoga gimió sobre ella, recordándole donde estaba y sintiendo como la cálida semilla la inundaba por completo. Ella no había llegado por culpa de su distracción, pero si algo había que felicitarle a Ryoga, era su calma y facilidad de excitación hasta que ella terminaba llegando. Volvió a moverse contra ella y aumentó las caricias por todo su cuerpo. Cuando Nanako perdió el rumbo Ryoga volvía a sucumbir en su interior.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y jadeó profundamente agotada. Le sintió caer sobre ella con sumo cuidado y como atrapaba uno de sus cabellos entre sus dedos. Le sonrió.

-No me lo corté como te prometí- dijo con la voz más ronca de la que hubiera deseado.

-Ya veo- canturreó malicioso- igual que tu cuerpo. Ha estado tan inmaduramente en celibato que cuesta hacerle reaccionar- el chico frunció el ceño- ¿o es al contrario?

-Solo… estaba pensando- confesó avergonzada- me preguntaba… ¿Por qué has regresado?

-¿Y cuál ha sido la solución que has encontrado?- Se interesó el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa cruzándole el rostro. Nanako frunció el ceño. Era su primo y no pensaba mentirle.

-Buscabas sexo.

El rostro del chico se torció a uno más serio y molesto. Salió de ella, sin embargo, con mucho cuidado y se giró hasta quedar en pie, subiéndose los calzoncillos y tirando los pantalones al suelo. Nanako suspiró inquieta, girándose para poder verle.

-¿Qué…?

-Voy a ducharme- la interrumpió.

He hizo lo que dijo.

Nanako esperó que la invitara, como había hecho alguna que otra vez, pero Ryoga no dijo nada. Se calló y se marchó hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta. Tras recuperarse un poco, se bajó la falda y se puso unas bragas nuevas, recogiendo las ropas tiradas, encontrando en el trayecto su sujetador, al sudadera vaquera que volvió a ponerse, la camiseta de Echizen y el pantalón. Lo echó todo a la lavadora y regresó hasta el dormitorio para cambiar las sabanas y unirlas para un buen lavado. Esperaba que Ryoga no sintiera grandes necesidades de volver a salir corriendo, aunque algo le decía que aunque no tuviera su ropa, huiría por igual.

Justo cuando ponía la funda a la última Ryoga salió. La observó desde el quicio de la puerta, con el hombre apoyado contra la madera y una única toalla como tela. Nanako intentó no mirarle, hacer ver que era lo suficiente madura como para poder retractarse una vez más de hacer nada con él. Ryoga no se movió ni siquiera cuando colocó nuevamente el cubre pies sobre el colchón y giró para pasar a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando había llegado al salón la atrapó.

Le acaricio con todo descaro las inglés y la empujó contra el reposa espaldas del sofá. Nanako comprendió sus intenciones al instante. Pero cuando le mordió la nuca y empujó su sexo contra sus nalgas, entendió también que no podría defenderse. Abrió las piernas totalmente obediente y le recibió con plena excitación en aquel mismo punto. Esta vez, fue ella la que llegó antes y decidió que tras esa nueva bienvenida a la vida de Ryoga, tenía que merecerse una buena ducha.

Pero aunque se sintió necesitada de que él entrara, Ryoga no acudió. Cuando bajo se lo encontró tendido sobre el sofá cuan largo era mientras cambiaba de canal una y otra vez. Nanako no sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero comenzaba a pensar que realmente haber estado tanto tiempo sin sexo la había convertido en una ninfómana.

Apartó la mirada del torso duro y caliente y la fijó en la cocina. Justo cuando él había llegado estaba preparando unas alitas de pollo con patatas y ahora que Ryoga estaba, seguramente que no le importaría comérselas. Y cuando la hora de la comida llegó, descubrió con gran placer que el chico las comía con gran gusto. Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era que cuando él terminara, tras limpiarse, se adentraría por debajo de la mesa para lamer una y otra vez su sexo, saboreándola hasta que el clímax le llegó de nuevo y marchándose como si nada hubiera hecho tras decir simplemente "gracias por dejarte comer".

Nanako estaba aturdida. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando y Ryoga continuaba sin responder a su pregunta. Por tal de alejarse de él, aprovechó cuando se quedó dormido para ponerse a estudiar. No por nada estaba de exámenes. Dos horas después, cuando se desperezaba, Ryoga regresó a la carga, pero esta vez, con sus sensibles senos. Sus dedos parecieron justos pulpos y la palma de sus manos acaricio tan perfectamente sus senos que la colmó de muchísimo placer. Nanako no sabía que las mujeres podían tener un orgasmo únicamente con las caricias en sus senos…. Hasta ahora.

Ryoga soltó una carcajada tras ella y se giró para coger algo de comida y entregarle un sándwich y una Coca-Cola. Nanako se preguntó si la parte educada encajaba con la pervertida del chico. Claro que ya había visto que su tío tenía esas dotes y, aunque nunca quiso hacerlo adrede, también había descubierto a Ryoma en medio de un retoce con Ryuzaki. Se había puesto tan colorada que no fue capaz de volver a mirar a su primo pequeño a la cara. Sin embargo, no era tan diferente a lo que hacía ella con Ryoga: Sexo.

Se comió la comida y bebió mientras era observada por la mirada rojiza del chico. Ryoga tomó de nuevo el plato y se marchó. Cuando ella cerró los libros y se levantó, ya se encontraba a su lado, dispuesto totalmente a penetrarla una vez más, sin dejarla moverse del lugar. Nanako cedió porque lo ansiaba, porque no se estaba sintiendo turbada. Era algo tan natural como excitante.

Cuando cayó agotada contra los libros, sintiendo la frialdad del objeto contra su vientre desnudo, Ryoga le besó la espalda y se la acaricio un instante. Luego apartó la mano como si le hubiera dado corriente. Nanako se percató y lo miró en busca de respuestas, pero él se giró, dándole la espalda y caminando hasta el salón. Ahí, llamó a un restaurante y pareció concertar una cita. Cuando Nanako había tendido la ropa, Ryoga, ya duchado, le indicó que se duchara: se marchaban a cenar.

-¿A dónde exactamente?- Preguntó ante su armario- ¿Qué ropa debo de ponerme?

Ryoga frunció el ceño, caminando hacia el armario y sacando un negro vestido ajustable a su cuerpo pero que dejaba sus senos casi completamente a la vista de todos: un regalo de Rinko que no había utilizado nunca y hasta temió tener que entregárselo a Ryuzaki, descontando que ella tampoco llegaría a ponérselo. Pero accedió ante una mirada claramente de advertencia que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

Una vez lista, Ryoga la aferró por la cintura para llevarla hasta un caro restaurante que la hizo dudar: no tenía dinero para pagar algo así de caro. Ryoga la empujó.

-Yo pagaré- le dijo finalmente.

Y eso la convenció. Quizás podría recuperar algo de fuerzas. Lo que no comprendía era como él podía seguir en pie sin más. Igual es que durante sus viajes había estado ensayando muy bien. Pensarlo la hizo sentirse celosa y tuvo que recordarse que eran primos que retozaban al no tener pareja, nada más.

La cena consistió únicamente en una ensalada de marisco y un buen filete de carne que no logró terminar de comerse. Tal y como prometió, Ryoga pagó la factura y también coqueteó con la camarera ante sus narices. El enfado aumentó. Por más que quisiera esconderlo, aumentaba. Se tocó diversas veces las sienes, esperando que todo fuera una simple alucinación. Ella no era así. No se comportaba como una hembra celosa.

-Vámonos- indicó Ryoga ayudándola a levantarse.

Aceptó de buena gana, puesto que comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada y necesitaba escapar. Se sujetó del brazo de Ryoga por petición suya y aferró las uñas a su piel, esperando que al menos le dijera algo. Pero Ryoga continuó con aquel mutismo que resaltaba su enfado: ¿cuándo había estado Ryoga Echizen tan callado como su hermano menor? ¡Nunca!

Ryoga la llevó esta vez hasta un parque de niños pequeños. Nanako giró su mirada por encima de todo, sin comprender qué pensaban hacer. Ryoga la llevó hasta una de las casitas pequeñas y le extendió la mano para que subiera con él. Era una ridiculez y fue realmente divertido ver como un hombre que media uno setenta se agachaba para poder entrar ahí. Terminó por sentarse y sentarla a ella encima de sus piernas.

Nanako intentó comprender qué se proponía estando quietos en un lugar tan perdido de las vistas de los demás y que únicamente se utilizaba durante el día para los niños pequeños. Pero cuando Ryoga engulló un suspiro y la observó con detenimiento comprendió que continuaría callado hasta que decidiera preguntarle. Y estaba segura de que la pregunta idónea era aquella que había comunicado durante su encuentro matinal.

-¿Por qué has regresado?- Repitió. Echizen frunció el ceño.

-Deberías de saberlo- le respondió. Nanako fue quien frunció el ceño esta vez.

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo cuando eres experto en alejarte cada vez que parece que te vas a quedar con nosotros?- Se defendió.

Ryoga meneó la cabeza.

-Parece que tengo mala fama… y no únicamente con Chibi-suke. Siempre he sido demasiado libre y no por gusto.

-¿Estás insinuando que eras libre porque alguien te lo ordenaba?

-Podría ser- rezongó molesto- el caso es que ya no puedo más- continuó- ya he llegado a mí límite.

Enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos y desvió la mirada hacia la pared cercana a ellos. Nanako no comprendía las palabras de su primo y sabía que Ryoga era tan Echizen como para ignorar una pregunta clara: "¿Qué quiere decir?".

-Es por la edad- opinó encogiéndose de hombros- todos tenemos un límite.

Ryoga soltó una gran risotada y la sujetó de las mejillas para poder besarla. Nanako restregó sus manos por el torso del chico, sintiéndose encender de nuevo. Ryoga rompió el beso y observó las manos que le acariciaban, apresándolas entre las suyas.

-¿Qué quieres?- Inquirió mirándola profundamente- ¿Sexo? ¿No has tenido ya suficiente?

Nanako enrojeció. Más que nada por haber sido descubierta. Pero Ryoga debía de saber que todas las veces había estado más que dispuesta para él. No había nada oculto cuando él la examinaba tan abiertamente.

-¿No deberíamos de hacer otra cosa?

Agrandó los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Hacer otra más interesante que el sexo?

-Es igual de placentero- le aseguró él.

Nanako no conseguía encontrar cual sería la cosa esa que unía el placer sin ser sexo. Torció la cabeza y Ryoga sonrió, tocándole con delicadeza el cuello y deslizando su mano hasta que la detuvo justo bajo uno de sus senos. Movió los dedos debajo de éste y atrapó su pezón bajo la tela. Nanako casi no consiguió reprimir un gemido.

Ryoga alzó la mirada hacia ella, inclinándose para poder besarla. Nanako correspondió sin dudar, fogosa y ansiosa, pero él se apartó, suspiró de nuevo y movió la cabeza.

-Ne, Nanako-chan, eres demasiado impulsiva- la picó- y sensible. Deberías de controlarte como yo.

Emitió un simple jadeo de incredulidad y Ryoga le guió la mano hasta su sexo. Flácido. Un nuevo sonido escapó de su garganta, pero de frustración. No le excitaba. Era tan horrible que no lograba excitarle. Alejó la mano al instante y forcejeó para lograr salir de la casa de niños, encontrando aquello repentinamente una estupidez.

Ryoga rió tras ella fuertemente, descendiendo en medio de la oscuridad que había roto con su divertida risa. Escuchó sus propios pasos por encima de la arena mientras caminaba de regresó a su casa, dispuesta a encerrarse ahí antes de llamar al primer monasterio y clausurarse, aunque creía que nadie la aceptaría por haber estado "casualmente" entre los brazos de su primo. ¡Oh, qué tonta podría llegar a ser!

Pero Ryoga le dio alcance justo cuando girara el puente para subir las escaleras. Estaba tan furiosa que no se había dado ni cuenta de que estaba a punto de pisar a una pareja de novios que estaban en mero retoce carnal. Mientras Ryoga se reía fuertemente y se excusaba ella enrojeció hasta las orejas. Primero Ryoma y Ryuzaki y ahora alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Todo y todo la llevaba al sexo.

-Espera, mujer- exclamó Ryoga sujetándola del codo- ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? No tienes a nadie esperándote en casa.

-¡Gracias a ti!- Exclamó sintiendo arder sus ojos- ¡Por esperarte! ¡Por no darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti! ¡Pese a ser quien eres! ¡No te haces ni idea de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando por ti! ¡Ryoga Echizen!

Los ojos de Echizen brillaron mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa. Nanako pensó que se estaba burlando de ella y sintió ganas de golpearle con el bolso hasta que los chichones le dolieran tanto que necesitara tirarse de cabeza a un cubo de hielo.

Pero el chico la abrazó. La pegó contra su cuerpo tembloroso y la chica sopesó la situación por un momento. ¿Qué iba mal? ¿Por qué?

-Finalmente, boba- le espetó a la vez que enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos- Lo dijiste.

-¿Qué dije?

-Que me amas- canturreó malicioso- lo has dicho.

-¿Y qué si lo he dicho?- Preguntó profundamente aturdida en su sonrojo.

-Que… estamos empate- balbuceó Ryoga antes de soltar otra carcajada- "Sexo y amor van juntos de la mano".

-¡Cielos!- Exclamó en un gemido de rendición.

No se había dado cuenta. Había sido tan tonta de no darse cuenta. Ryoga no había regresado para hacerlo con ella y marcharse. No. Desde la primera vez que ambos retozaron no fue un error. Ryoga sabía lo que hacía tanto como ella. La gran diferencia era simple: Ella no se había querido dar cuenta hasta ese momento.

Escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-Ryoga…

-¿Hm?

-Llévame a casa- pidió- y hazme el amor.

**n/a**

Mi primer Nanako X Ryoga. Y eso que me gusta la pareja desde hace tiempo, que se lo conté a A-chan. En fin.

Su relación era siempre de sexo y a Ryoga le ha costado demostrarle que la amaba y ella a él. En fin. He decidido dejar un final de … y comieron perdices y fueron felices…

Creo que no está para MA pero si lo está miraré de borrarlo.

Nada más.


End file.
